


Dream Boy

by NicholasFawn



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFawn/pseuds/NicholasFawn
Summary: He loved it when you lost control. He loved seeing the angry, composed side of you fade away at the touch of his lips or his hands. He loved when you begged for him, and you loved seeing how hot it made him to turn you on, so you always let him have what he wanted.





	Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! It's been a while, huh? I promise I'll have the next chapter of "Bless the Beasts and Children" done soon. Until then, enjoy some smut!

He loved it when you lost control. He loved seeing the angry, composed side of you fade away at the touch of his lips or his hands. He loved when you begged for him, and you loved seeing how hot it made him to turn you on, so you always let him have what he wanted.

The first time you let him fuck you, you rolled onto your stomach after what felt like hours of kissing and touching, and...wait, don’t get ahead of yourself. Start from the beginning. You have a lot of firsts together, so let’s hear a few of them.

You kissed Adam Parrish in your bedroom, and he let you suck on his fingers. It sounds kinky, right? But it wasn’t. It was just a longstanding dream finally realized. It didn’t turn sexual that first night, and you’re happy about that. You’re glad that you built up to it. With all the pent up emotions of those first kisses, you don’t know how you would’ve handled having him inside you.

After that, you always let him make the first move. He didn’t need to know that you wanted to rip off his clothes, climb on top of him, and ride him to kingdom come. You let him think it was all his idea. The handjobs, the making out, the grinding for so long that by the end of it you were both just saturated in precum. And maybe it was all on him. Maybe you didn’t want to admit to yourself that you were afraid to push him too far, for fear that he’d change his mind about everything.

You were surprised by his eagerness, at first. How could a straight guy just jump into bed with a fag like it’s nothing? Then you were annoyed. Maybe he just wanted his dick sucked, and you were the easiest choice. But you knew Adam wasn’t like that. He was stubborn as all hell, and if he didn’t want you, you’d know it. But he did want you. In every way possible.

The first time you sucked his dick was on his birthday. He had you in his lap, kissing and biting before you slid onto the floor and looked up at him through your lashes.

“I wanna…”

“Have you ever?”

“No, you?”

“No.”

He didn’t say anything else. He unbuttoned his pants and scooted forward so his ass was perched on the edge of the bed. He let you reach into his boxers and pull his cock out, already mostly hard. When your tongue touched the glistening head of his cock and you finally got to taste him, you let out a visceral growl and took him deep into your throat.

His hips jerked up in shock, causing you to gag a little, and he let out a strangled gasp. You gripped his hips and bobbed your head fast, eager and wanting like you’ve never wanted anything before. His hands yanked at the blankets, and he chewed on his lip, trying to muffle his moans. You pulled off and looked up at him, a string of saliva connecting your lips to the head of his cock.

“I want to hear you.”

He nodded, eyes wide, and placed his hand on top of your shaved head. Your eyes fluttered and you lowered your mouth to him again, taking it slower this time. You left open mouth kisses along his shaft before closing your lips around the head and sucking. He didn’t hold back, and the sounds that spilled from his mouth made it impossible for you not to reach your hand down and undo your own pants. You jacked yourself off the same speed that you bobbed your head on him, and he fucking loved it. You fucking loved it. You wanted to burn every second of it into your memory.

You came before him, having been pent up and yearning much longer, and you spilled onto the hardwood floors (that would be a bitch to clean up later), moaning around his cock. He followed soon after, gasping your name and digging his nails into your scalp. You swallowed every drop. And that seemed to turn him on more, even though he’d just shot his load.

An hour later you were at it again. God bless the refractory period of a teenage boy.

The first time he made you come with his mouth, you were in the shower together, your ass pressed against the tile and his hesitant tongue tracing designs on your shaft. The blow job was good, if a little unpracticed, but it was the finger that slipped between your ass cheeks and grazed your hole that made you go off like the fourth of July.

You didn’t talk about it afterwards. He seemed flustered. But you filed it away for later.

Later came about a month in. He had you naked and writhing on his lap while he sat fully clothed. At this point, you had learned what the other liked. The awkwardness of the first few times had dimmed, leaving only the thrill and desire in its wake.

You were in your living room, on the couch, the TV silent but flashing colors on the wall.

“Touch yourself for me,” he mumbled into the crook of your neck, his hands on your ass, squeezing every now and then. His hands hot to the touch.

You couldn’t deny him anything, especially when letting loose made him so hard for you. You trailed your fingers along your cock and let out what could only be described as a whine. Not only teasing yourself, but him as well. You ground your ass down against his bulge as your hand began to speed up.

“Ronan,” he whispered into your ear. “I want to touch you.”

“Y-You already are,” you gasped out, your hand moving with rapid speed at this point.

“No, I mean…” he pulled away from where his face was buried in your neck. Your hand slowed on your cock as you watched him. He reached a hand up and touched your lips. He didn’t have to say anything else for you to understand.

You sucked on his fingers as you jacked off, moaning and writhing. You licked between them and scraped your teeth along them, all the while maintaining eye contact. You could see his eyes hyper focused on your mouth. After a while, he pulled away and reached between your legs. His fingers grazed past your balls and settled on your entrance.

“Do it!” you demanded, and he pressed his finger into you.

You immediately clenched down around it and he moaned. This is something you’ve never tried on your own. You always chickened out, not that you’d ever admit it. And you were kicking yourself for not taking the plunge because HOLY FUCK THAT FELT GOOD. He hadn’t even started moving it yet and you were gyrating your hips.

When he did start to move, you arched your back and let out this cry like no sound you’ve ever made. You begged him to add another, and he did. His face was scarlet, and he hadn’t even been touched yet. When his fingers grazed your prostate, your hips bucked and you pressed down against his fingers wanting MORE and DEEPER. And he gave it to you.

Pleasure cracked through your body like shattering glass and you shot all over Adam’s shirt. He didn’t care. He kissed you, slowly pulling his fingers out, until you couldn’t breathe.

Okay, now it’s time. 

The first time you let him fuck you, you rolled onto your stomach after what felt like hours of kissing and touching, and looked back at him from over your shoulder.

“I need it.” Your voice was gravelly and ruined, and you could only imagine how red you were. Adam was flushed down to his chest, already naked and hard and wanting.

He grabbed the lube from near the bed. You’d dreamt some up after your first encounter with his fingers. When he pushed them into you, no hesitation, you buried your face in the bed. He tortured your prostate to the point where you thought you might just finish all over the bed, but right when he brought you to the cusp, he pulled his fingers out, and you rolled onto your back.

“Condoms?” he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

You shook your head. “No. I want to feel it when you-”

You didn’t get to finish, because he was already on top of you, kissing the life from your soul. He lifted your legs onto his shoulders and pressed the head of his cock to your entrance. He was coated with lube, so with the first push, he slipped, and let out a bark of nervous laughter. But with the second push, he breached you. He moved slowly, and you were grateful for it because, despite your eagerness, this was your first time.

Your body, tense with nerves and pressure, couldn’t help but clench down around the intrusion.

“Aa-haH!” he gasped, pressing in deeper. “I-If you keep that up, this is gonna be over before it starts.”

His accent was clearly audible. You tried to focus on the ceiling above him to calm yourself, and eventually you felt your muscles react accordingly. You could feel your heart pounding throughout your body, and you wondered if he could feel it too.

“Move.”

He bit his lip, looked you in your eyes, and gave his first thrust. He hit your prostate right away, and lights sparked behind your eyes. You could tell he was restraining himself. One slow thrust after the next, but you wanted MORE. You pushed your hips up as best you could with your ankles over his shoulders. You tried to beg, but only groans came out. He seemed to get the hint anyway.

Every thrust inside you took your breath away. His cock, hot and thick, felt like heaven. It wasn’t all pleasure, there was a little bit of pain, but that was part why it felt so good. When he reached down to grab your cock, you pushed his hand away. You didn’t need it. You were on the edge before he was even inside you.

His thrusts started to become uneven and jerky. You knew what was about to happen, and you came between your two bodies at the thought of it, squeezing down around him and shooting all the way up to your chin.

“Fuc- god DAMN,” he groaned out, seeming kind of pissed off at how turned on he was.

After another handful of unsteady thrusts, he buried himself as deep inside you as he could get. You could feel blooming heat inside of you, and your cock twitched with interest.

Eventually, he deflated like a balloon and dropped down on top of you, gasping for breath. You ran your fingers through his hair and closed your eyes. You cringed when his softening cock slipped out of you. The feeling of semen dripping down the crack of your ass was not a nice one, but you didn’t want to move. You wanted to stay there with him in your arms, mouthing kisses along your collarbone and telling you how much he loved you. You hadn’t said it back yet, at that point, but he didn’t mind.

Not every moment was frantic with lust. Most days the two of you were just happy to be alive, and together. And in those lazy summer moments, when you spent all day just existing in the same room, you realized how nothing you could ever dream into existence would compare to what you had with him.

Adam Parrish, your dream boy.


End file.
